List of Episodes/Seasons 101-110
Seasons 101-110 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Seasons Season 101 #All Cats Go to Heaven: In the season/Arc 3 premiere, Katze dies and goes to heaven. #Sumo Enchanted Evening: Drako gets obese at a buffet and can't afford the $100 bill, so he does a sumo showdown with the restaurant owner, Pando. #Don't Toxic Waste Your Life: Poachy pollutes the forest with Toxic Waste and mutates the wildlife. #Number One Fanatics: Kibble and Racky get into a fight over Splendid. #Stero-Loathe: Ludwig gets a little to addicted to his new turn-table. #Beat the Meat: An attempt to cook goes horribly wrong, for Raylan and Snowball. #Yum of Your Business: Gawle has to call a babysitter for Ghoul, even for another not-child. #Go To Water Way: A group of young adults bring some teenagers to waterpark. What could go wrong? #Family Visit: When Kumo visits her cousins, Cuckoo Lander needs to make sure Kumo doesn't cause to much trouble when the only adult in the house goes shopping. #Quack Under Pressure: Dr. Quackery goes to medical school to prove himself after having his doctor's license revoked. #When Carrots Attack: Toxic waste causes Cuddles' carrot to turn into a giant monster #Disasters of the Universe: Sniffles attempts to reboot his favorite childhood cartoon show. #Stacylicious: Thanks to a sarcastic Internet user, Stacy creates the latest memetic catchphrase #Lemon Fiction: Disco Bear tries to win a date with Random, in most likely his most pathetic attempt to get a date yet. #Son of a Glitch: When Digit buys a game from Lifty and Shifty, he encounters a glitch. #Late for Me, Soon for Your: Orion go to school, but some curses always prevent him from going to school. #This is Glass, Not Grass: Wawa going to school, hopefully she learn something... #Raw Diamonds: Sarky wants to have a diamond but forgot his money. Will he become a thieve in order to get what he wants? #Rapping Ready: Disco Bear gives up his love of disco, and becomes a rapper thanks to Double A. #Choking Facts: Sarky's hunger after a cupcakes brings him into a lot of trouble. #Greedy Does It: Can Rookie stop Lifty and Shifty from stealing money, or will he make everything worse? #Mutant Pokécreatures: A giant toxic waste in Happy Tree Town causes nearby wildlife to become horrifying, pokémon-like mutant monsters. #A Panda For A Day: Gurē swaps his partner with The Pranks Duo after he stole Mix's goggles. #The Mole Of Loch Ness: In the Season 101 finale, A curse by Vampy causes Cryptie to become the Loch Ness Monster. Season 102 #The Incredible Shrinking Paws: In the Season 102 premiere, Hexe accidentally shrinks Paws. #Glazed and Confused: Salvia becomes addicted to donuts after following Doe home. #To Howl Or To Bleat: Howl is turned to a sheep by Cascade due to flipping out in the moon. #Emojie The Killer: When Huggly starts to become more loved and cute, Emojie turns herself to a serial killer. #Flame On You: Is Lumpy the firefighter able to put out a fire or will he fail at his job like everytime? #Purple-Painted On: Cuddles accidentally makes him purple during a painting try fail, Causing him to be mistaken as Muddles. #Bros before Ros: Disco Bear creates a lover robot. #Shave the Day : Lumpy is again shaving while driving. How can this go out well? #In-so-Mania: Wawa is having weird dreams. #That's Gonna Cos-Play Ya: Nutty and Sniffles cosplay as Batman and Robin. #Who's To Fame?: Will Surly take his chance to be the mayor of HTF Town? #Substitute Creature: When Teachie gets injured in a chemistry accident, Snarky replaces him, leading an embarassed Sarcasm to try and heal his old teacher. #Treasure Blunt : Wooly, Cryptie and Bastion go on a search for a hidden treasure deep in the jungle. #Un-porcine Circumstances: Fatty gets a brain transplant..into the body of a wolf with the mind of a sheep. #Revenge For The Girlish Leopard: After more boys fall in love with Lovely, The girls that are jealous of Lovely plan to get revenge on this.... #Babysitting Nightmare: Savaughn takes care of Zet's daughter, but it's not so easy as it looks. #Can't Sand A Chance: Sandstorm has fun at the beach, until he realizes he flips out at anything desert-related. #It'll Be Cat-astrophic: Craze joins the Dark Kittens, much to Choco and Cara's dismay. #Where In Time is Giggles Sandiego?: When Giggles doesn't arrive home from the grocery store for a long time, Cuddles becomes convinced that she's been kidnapped and decides to be a hero and save her. #Tan-Uh-Key: This episode marks the first starring role of 泥棒 the tanuki thief. #Happy Tree Feud: In the finale, The tree friends star on a game show, that ends up being more dangerous than they originally expected. Season 103 # Fire and Ice: In the premiere, Drako (in his dragon form) gets a new ability: Ice Breath. But when Iclyn loses her ice powers, Drako must help her. # Memes That Lost Their Gamer Base: Digit and Nester battle to find out who's better: Making memes or playing games! # China's Polar From Space: Yin and Yang get all snow-covered after a cold arctic breeze, Making the Happy Tundra Friends mistake them as newcomer polar bears. # Buck Naked: When Buck is caught naked on camera, it's up to Chuck to help him. # No More Bunny Business: Jealous of Lia and Cottonball's relationship, Jeni searches for her own pet. # Beware Of The Wolf in Beat's Clothing: Carota gives some wildlife carrots, But a not-so-normal wolf wants one too, However, She doesn't have some carrots left anymore...But see what happens next! # PaperBagged: Dandylyon steals Lexx's paperbag and turns it into a puppet. #Rocking the House: Rockland uses his powers to try to save people, varying amounts of success. #I Want You To Gnome: Robo Music Finds A Gnome. #Horror Rabbit: A story about a young girl who plays with a cursed rabbit incorrectly. #Hop-py Holidays: Hops must help Lumpy Claus deliver presents after accidentally breaking his sleigh. #Ballerina Bonanza: Lillie tries to preform a dancing performance, but there are distractions. #Chilly Paws: Uncle Jagger meets the love of his life when he takes Paws on a ski trip. #Go Goose or Sharkloose: Goose is swallowed accidentally by a shark and spends his life inside the shark's stomach. #Equineing French With A Disguisehorse: Pierre gets a new horse, not knowing it to be Pranky, Loony and Squawkie in disguise. #Stink, Stank, Stuck: Fungus attempts to help Hissy after his head gets stuck in a pop can. #A BlackFriday Carol: Snowball visits three ghosts due for her hate of Black Friday. #Influ-END-za: Sarcasm refuses to take his flu shot and becomes sick as a result. Can Snarky and her team of scientists help him get better? #Full of Flippers: Maya gets a vase stuck over her head, and due to her clumsiness and her flippers, it'll sure be hard for her to get it off! #Stick in a Fossil: Diggy ends up being stuck in a giant brachiosaurus fossil while trying to find golden mines. #Fruit Looped: Misunderstandings ensue after Rafie gets his beak stuck in a watermelon. #Whatever Votes Your Boat: Todd enters himself in a voting competition for a TV show, and doesn’t really get what he wants. #High Pitched: Echoes is having problems with her voice that causes troubles to herself and others. #Keep Zombie and Song Together: In the Season 103 finale, Pitch's new horror song mysteriously causes a zombie apocalypse around town! Will the hyena singer stop this before too late? Season 104 # Hornless and Tuskfull Switches: In the Season 104 premiere, After a accident, Randy and Eli switch tusk and horn. # Twice the Nice: Tired of getting coal every Christmas, Jake and Jet decide to halt their naughty ways and try doing some good. # Ice Cream, Ice Scheme: Lillie buys an ice cream machine from Swindler, and something is going wrong with the ice cream Lillie makes. # Don't Book Now: After Nimy came into the town, Zee is forced to apologize to her after the previous incident between both of them. # You Gotta be Kitting Me!: Flaky decides to visit a camp-like hotel. But she doesn't expect two pranksters to visit as well. # Melting Points of the Venomous: Venomousy tries fixing a school bus, but is intrupted, annoyed and distracted by Screwball. # The Hungry Games: Eerie possess into Handy's body so she can eat anything she could find. Will Handy stop her before he explodes? # Down the Strain: Octo, seeking hydration, brings Otto into the sewers. #Genie Weeny Little Problem: Anki comes across a magic lamp that contains Gene, and accidentally loses it in the middle of a busy place! #The Early Bird Catches The Worm: This episode introduces Gizmo's first original character, Early Bird as he attempts to catch the world's largest worm #Maya-pologies: After Maya accidentally breaks one of Stretchy's rare artifacts, she tries to make it up to her by fixing it. #Beak It Up: The Prank Duo "try" to help Rafie to impress Emmy like what they did with him before. #A Green Christmas: Emmy tries to keep her plants alive in the cold, while Stone tries to prevent a tree from ending up in someone's living room. #Minimum Mime: Mime shrinks by Sniffles' new invention, and he tries to explore the area, despite being tiny. #Dome for the Holidays: Neo ends up inside a snowglobe, and is literally shaken up. #Lit A Fusion: Thanks to Shriggy, Comboo gets an idea to form a relationship: forming something out of two tree friends! #Domain Game System: In the Season 104 finale, Glitch begins to rage after she sees Digit playing with another girl. Season 105 # Jewelpet: Quartz makes a pet made out of jewels for Jewel. # Merry Crisp-moose: Yum-Yum sets up a treat for Santa, unaware she'll be visited by a cookie-craving moose instead. # Tiki to Disagree: Tiki meets Lucas and mistakes him for a living tiki which causes he to befriend him. # Look-Alike: Mix tries to imitate his brother, but ends up getting in some troubles. # To Be An Artist: Josh draws paintings at a Art Contest, until he meets someone who her drawings is better than him. # En-durian the Pain: Things begin to stink when Durian gets a spiky fruit stuck to Rafie's beak. # Beyond Frilled: Pranky figures out a way to prank Frilly by setting up multiple "rules" around him, which he constantly believes are real. # Merry Mutants: Oddity and Squag wish to enjoy the holidays, but Jerky tries to ruin it for them. # The Nightfall Before Christmas: Nightfall aims to retrieve stolen gifts. # Murfy's Law: Nimy helps Murfy enter the museum after Zet sets up a bandage ban. # Can’t Wheel Down: Paws tries to adjust to riding on a wheelchair, meanwhile a few scheming tree friends use that fact to their advantage. # Shave a Red Rag to a Bull: Baldy shaves off Mint Chip's cookie-like hair, which makes the green porcupine try to find a way to get it back. # Snow That's Bad: Lumpy tries to cut things that are really...not things you cut. # Snow Way Out: Giggles tries to warm herself up from the cold. # Bark-tic Wolf: Borden finds a wolf pup and decides to adopt it until it grows up. # Picture Solstice: Snapshot trying to get perfect picture of Santa while chasing him. # Elf Gratification: Snooper attempts to find hidden Christmas presents. # Stair To Be Different: When Plushy enters a shopping staircase, he gets highly scared and tries to get out, only to trouble rise. # As Straight as a Pie: After hearing Pie's name, Cakey mistakes him for a real pie and tries to bake him, so it is up for Birdie to save him. # The Claus That Refreshes: After Santa Woolly falls to a tree, Chroma is forced to take his place. # Super Christmas Bunny: After a horrible job last year, Queen goes over to help Cream, by demand of Bread. However, them working together is not much better. # No Longer a Ukeleler: Pesty steals Wild's ukelele due to mistaking it for a giant slug. Season 106 # Snap Upside Down: In the Season 106 premiere, Snapper ends up getting stuck in Brick's head brick, who he mistakes for a controlling robot box. # How Chair You!: When Pranky pranks B-Heady during a jar pick-up, it doesn't go well. # Ace to Land: Ace's plane crashes, thanks to Snapshot and Cam E. Leon flashing their cameras. #Dying For Pie Face: Paws and her friends play a game, but Jagger adds his own deadly fix to it and turns it into a round of Russian roulette. # Stitching in the Rain: Stitches helps out a dark witch and accidentally creates a rain that causes odd and dangerous things to happen around the town and forest. # Doe Goes Exploring: Doe goes on an interactive adventure to the donut shop. # Ratchet and Crank: Ratchet builds a steam-powered organ grinder for Crank...that might actually grind organs. # The Platybo Effect: Platto falls for the placebo effect after Dr. Quackery gives him some pills. # Paw-O-Puss: When Paws can't walk onto her two legs, Random decides to give her six more. # With Strings Attached: Todd meets a genie and wishes he was a prince. What happens next gets him tangled in a mess. # Duck-Leberry Hound: Joy Gets A Boyfriend # Kemono Friends: Kemono & His Friends # Crack-A-Gear: Robette gets damaged by a helicopter and tries to find a way to repair herself. # Avenue P: Pranky makes an extremely inappropriate, controversial kid's show. # Busting A Move: Superspeed becomes an official officer of the law. # Bad Hatters: Croakus gets competition in the magic industry. # Selling Out: Sasha attempts to sell cookies to Superspeed in order to be the top flower scout. # Walk a Smile in their Shoes: Emojie joins a strange cult and tries to get Huggly initiated as well. # The Secret Sorce: Snooper goes on a quest to learn magic tricks. # Doggie Kibble: Cap tries to get a horribly-injured Kibble to the hospital in one piece. # Switching Sizes: Akira and Russell switch sizes. # A Bug in the System: A bug interrupts B-Heady, with the latter trying to catch it. Season 107 #Up Great Height: Jake and Jet are forced to take over Handy's window cleaning job. #Break the Road: Ellie found her chance to race with Flash in his temporary slow car. #Downhill heckfire: Gutsy does another "lit" performance with fiery consequences. #Miraculous Marionettes: Marianetta Transforms People Into Marionettes. #Need Some Body: Eerie possesses Medea's body and Medea must find a new one. Need Some Body #Hamster Heights: Hazelnut is tasked with fixing a radio tower in the middle of a thunderstorm. #Hop Sweet Home: Depressed and stressed, Cottonball decided to running away from her owner to find a good place to stay. #For Water It's Worth: Showers having trouble with his trunk and find a way to get the water. #Rodent Required: Hazelnut is forced to repair a slightly odd ventilation system. #Wasp It Something I Said?: Bumpsy and Castles are hired to remove wasp nests. #Tigren Attacks!: Flippy loses his pet acara. #Flashbang Bombstory: How Hazelnut got his scars and cold personality. #The Cluck Stops Here: Lumpy tries to keep his fried chicken business afloat. #Are You An Angelica?: Angelica accidentally saves civilians, making Splendid jealous. #Pukes of Hazard: Morton, Mix and Birdie try to get Wasabi to throw up after assuming he swallowed Pie the caterpillar. #Jabberjosh: Josh stumbles upon a strange shark mask on the beach which gives him some very fishy superpowers. #Colorblinded: Chroma becomes color blind after Hagg and Hexe create an elixir for him. #Ringing Off the Cook: Chef Meow is trying his best to do the "princess" request. #Not a Fan of Sports: Todd finds himself a new fan...who is interested in something else. #Roger Lodger: Roger the badger moves into the Mole's house. #Attack of The Killer Bicycle: Bumpsy finds Angie's sphere which causes a living bicycle to attack him and Fianna. #Diamond in the Rough: When Paws' cousin Diamond comes to town, Uncle Jagger sends them out to the desert for a survival lesson. #Boris Proves Doris Wrong: Season finale Season 108 #The Missing Lynxes- Paws meets her brothers. #Bakers and Takers: Flaps gets a job "taking orders" at a bakery. #A Hole New World: B-heady falls into a hole and the others try to find him. #Pasta La Vista, Baby!: Genesis creates macaroni art which is praised by an art dealer. Unfortunately, Josh must retrieve it after it is eaten by Slop. #The Origins of Electricity: Electricity walks down a street and gains electric powers after getting struck by lightning #Bitter Get Moving: Despite having bad interaction with each other, Amp and Zee must do something to catch a thief. #No Hard Felines: Dolly is invited to Kitty Kat's house, with some guests are actually targeting her. #Aquamaroons: Nautical havoc ensues at Snorkels' aquarium after a giant squid breaks loose. #Helping Hands: A good samaritan spider comes to the rescue when a fire erupts. Too bad nobody is willing to put up with his help. #Logged In: Niya gets stuck inside of a log after getting involved in a wild goose chase with a certain hummingbird. #We've Melt With This: After her most prized possession somehow ends up melting all over Crafty, Angie is forced to have to deal with her new lynx-shaped "sphere". #Zap To It: After Sniffles causes a blackout with his new invention, Ratchet attempts to restore his power. #Sidekick Effect: After getting sick of working as a superhero by himself, Squeeze ends up getting a robot sidekick who has the same abilities as him from Sniffles. #Jake's Snake: Jake and Jet bring a snake home as a pet, leading to disastrous consequences. #Nothing New Under the Boat: Walter is unaware that he's being followed by The Prank Duo while fishing. #Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick: Wasabi speeds up more than usual when he accidentally ate Flash's nitro engine. #Makes Scents to Me: Petunia's tail becomes part of a new perfume, to her dismay. #Mind in Genercia: Paws is forced to go native with the Genericalings in order to stop them form an evil force. Meanwhile, Raymond and Handy adopt another child. #Wood If I Could: Coconut decided to visit one beach until he greeted by an enthusiastic and curious badger. #That's Blind So Yesterday: In the Season 108 finale, Nimbus has trouble while testing Parri's beauty flirting stuff due to his blindness. Season 109 # The Daredevil or God Chooses: George learns how to hike in the desert mountains daredevily during sandstorms by Gutsy. However, It goes wronger than ever... # Golden Opportunity: Angie loses her sphere during an Easter egg hunt. # I Hope Your Somewhere, Changing: Paws finds out she can change her form, and goes overboard with it... # Have a Free Soda Seat: The cinema goes haywire when Munches and Soda fight over people's soda. # The Pumpkin Life's Way: After Pike loses Plump when Wasabi eats him, The poor koala must find a new food friend. # Checking Inn: Leila invites Roger into her home for a tropical stay-cation. # Un-Uni-Rabbit: After Poachy steals Walda's horn for its magic, Walda is forced to adjust to life as a normal rabbit while Sunset figures out how to fix her. # Lemonade Mouth: Swindler starts selling lemonade, that twist, it comes from Random's mouth... # Blood and Sisters: Diamond and Sunset compete and see who has the best younger sister. # You Fricking Fire: After Flames gets stuck on Cam E. Leon's camera, Cam now only sees a bright glowing light in his photographs. # Princess of Administration: Atfer Sunset is no longer declared Princess, She must find a new job. # Sushi The World: After losing Little Kitten, Sushiyo runs around looking for him. # The Phone's Stringing: Niya steals Needle's wool ball while the porcupine tries to retrieve it. # Capture It All Off: Jake and Jet must take care of Snapshot's camera, but not for long. # Itsy Bitsy Turtles: Cheerup helps a group of baby sea turtles reach the ocean. # Rainbow's Eye: Spectrum gets re-painted brown, due to colorblindness from characters. # I'm Under Attract: Mag is trying to steal and eat the cake from someone's picnic, but ends up slicing his own hand and eat his own magnet. # Points To The Worse: Pointy pranks people until he encounters Flippy. # Be a Doll: Daphne is turned into a living doll. # Doctors Strange: Dr. Goat tries to help Dr. Quackery improve his medical knowledge. # Fetch a Quail of Water: Flynn joins the fire department. # You Know the Laugh of It: After his laughing irritates many tree friends, Chuckles gets a robotic sidekick from Tech that his jokes will be good for chuckling. Or will it? # Tramped Cards: Snappy and Cap are about to finish their card game and need to do it, carefully... # Hungry Imagination: Daydream mistaking Seth as a dangerous hungry bear and trying to knock him down. # Claw the Way Out: The Dark Kittens decided to making some trouble toward the visitors inside the hedge maze. # Pinkie and the Brain: Brain takes control of Pinkie's body and Eerie later tries to possess it. # Antsy Pickle: In this season 109 finale, Lammy and the girls visit Sniffles' house to borrow his new holographic poker cards. Little did they know, Mr. Pickles, who Lammy left behind, and The Ant Family team up to finish Sniffles and Josh for good. Will Sniffles and Josh escape the clutches of the murderous Pickle and Ant Family? Or will they suffer the most gruesome deaths yet? Season 110 # American Call: Echo causes mayhem in the tundra with her screeches. # Sweet Sweet Marshy: Mallows has made a lot of chaos while working in the restaurant. # Rushing Time: Rush wakes up 5 minutes before school starts, will he make it? Unknown Season *YSK Still Alive: (All episodes beside the Tinder one, which is confirmed for Open Hearts 2) Character Pop-Ups Season 101 The intros revert back to the seasons 7 - 10 style. Starring: * Katze is sitting on a cloud spinning his halo with no video clip. * Flippy happily rides a jet plane with a clip from the canon episode Flippin' Burgers. * Drako looks into his mirror and sees his dragon self with no video clip. * Aisya is petting a bunny with a clip from Open Season. * Poachy is loading his gun with a clip from Hunter Season. * Racky waves to the audience with a clip from That's News For Me. * Kibble reads a comic book with a clip from Kick the Bucket. * Splendid flies over the city with a clip from the canon episode Helping Helps. * Ludwig plays a piano with a clip from Frozen Hasteland. * Snowball tries to get warm with a clip from Can't Stop the Heating. * Raylan eats a bag of potato chips with a clip from The Job with a Slob. * Gawle holds a pot of money (since he's rich) while Ghoul shakes hands with a generic tree friend ghost with no clip. * Mother sings a sleep song to a soap cover (which she mistakes for a baby) with a clip from Mother May I. * Yum Yum childishly plays on a swing with no clip. * Maxx draws a bad drawing with a clip from Stay Negative, Daphne. * Sarcasm smokes with a clip from Goggling It Up. * Kumo jumps through the clouds with no clip. * Cuckoo Lander plays paper-scissors with a imaginary friend with a clip from Who-Oops Daisies. * Dr. Quackery brings some medicine to his patient with a clip from This Won't Hurt a Bit. More coming soon! AThumbCut_171110-135815-1.jpg AThumbCut_171110-142220-1-1.jpg AThumbCut_171110-143609-1.jpg Season 102 It reverts back to Season 31-34 popups. Starring: * Cream is fixing Queen's broken hand using hands from abandoned robots. * Paws enters her police car. * Salvia eats and drinks a milkshake-like dessert. * Doe brings donuts to the microwave. * Howl howls at the moon. * Cascade makes a magic spell practice. * Sheepy brings a pile of grass from nowhere and eats it like a sheep. * Emojie takes candy out of her pumpkin. * Lumpy dumbily tries putting a needle in his patient. * Dorobō jumps over a fence with his sack. * Pockets checks her pockets. Season 103 It reverts back to the season 64-66 pop-ups. * Drako: Transforms into his dragon form. * Iclyn: Collects ice crystals. * Spicy: Eats some chili hot peppers and then breathes out fire. * Digit: Plays a video game. * Nester: Searches on his computer. * Yin and Yang: High-five together. * Buck and Chuck: Buck is fishing for salmons while Chuck troubliy chases a butterfly. * Jeni: Throws a snowball. * Snap Team: Flick gallops Snapper. * Gothy: Listens dramatically to emo sad music. * Carota: Gives a carrot slice to a squirrel. * Tussles: Sets on fireworks. * Dandylyon: Talks a sockpuppet to another sockpuppet a joke. * Lexx: Becomes timid to talk. * Rockland: Levitates a giant stone to the air. * Robo Music: Dances to a musicbox. * Hourglass: Casts A Spell * Misaki: Becomes A Samurai * Mori & Moro: Swimming In The Ocean * Ruko: Roller Skating * Alia: Eats Apples * Sakura: Dances To Romantic Music * Abril: Painting A Picture Of Abril * Momo-Chan: Singing & Dancing * Butch: Kisses pictures of her crush Disco Bear. * Blossoms: Collects apples from a tree. * Stitches: TBA * Hops: Skyjumps off a cliff. * Lumpy: Stupidliy fixes a trampoline. * Flaky: Escapes scared from chicks. * Lillie: Spins around a stage. * Paws: Does her homework. * Uncle Jagger: Blows bagpipes. * Aunt Chilly: Relaxes in peace with ice cubes. * Raylan: Searches for clothes in the closet. * Goose: Hikes in the mountain. * Pierre: Spily hides behind a tree. * Pranky: Prankily puts a balloon under a pillow. * Loony: Picks up a bug and eats it. * Squawkie: Mimics annoyingly a nearby vaccum cleaner. * Fungus: Enters a garbage can. * Hissy: Hisses viciously at a bird eating seeds. * Snowball: Eats food in a cave while hibernating. * Kumo: Creates a cloud that takes the form of a bird. * Hexe: Putting potion ingredients into a cauldron. * Hokahoka: Eating a plate of sushi * Daphne: Making a chocolate pie Season 104 It reverts back to the Season 41-43 popups. * Randy rollskates across the road. (Rollerskating Disaster) (NOTE: His debut as Spike is used instead.) * Eli is working at a baggage attendent at a airport. (Pachyderm Your Bags) * Jake and Jet play the Rubik's Cube challenge. (Cube Rooting) * Swindler digs for items in the dumpster. (Sucks to Pay) * Lillie twirls around in a theater. (Ballerina Bonanza) * Capey hears screams and flys out the window for help. (Hero, Horse and Who?) * Humps carries a line following a mini red car with a pile of sand while walking at the desert. (A Camel Ride) * Aurora Dawn: TBA * Skippy and Dippy: TBA * Gnu rides a wildlife jeep on a jungle tour. (The Gnu-bie) * Climber climbs on a cliff in a rope to the top. (Climb Up the Ropes) * Nimy reads a book. (Fruit Looped) * Zee brings his work to his room. (Can't Take the Pressure) (NOTE: One of his starring roles is used rather than his debut, Hunter Hunted.) * Flaky screams with a broken arm. (Shake Your Hips) * Kit and Kat run around in a hotel. (You Gotta be Kitting Me!) * Penny plays at a tennis court. (Tennis the Menace) * Venomousy is fixing a school bus. (Melting Points of the Venomous) * Screwball is hit by a doll while napping in a tree branch and wakes up fast to look around. (Spaz-Matic) * Happy exits her house and goes on a walk. (Smiles Away) * Mime plays on a playground. (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') * Sniffles gets his mouth stuck in a ice cream machine (Ice Cream, You Scream) Season 105-Early Season 106 It reverts back to the canon TV series' and possibly Season 48-50 popups, but with the canon Season 4's style and the typical episode wide screen added. # Claws scratches a mannequin. # Bugsy sprays colors into his forest painting. # Artsy and Painty put a purple lab liquid into a banana which makes it grow. # Quartz mines for diamonds. # Jewel puts dye to a jewel-maker. # Yum Yum childly plays Marco Polo. # Choco Cocky secretly picks up a cake from below. # Road-Kill screams when seeing a car coming towards him. # Lucas wrestles a big table. # Tiki tries understanding a "Do Not Eat Here" sign. # Lumpy sleeps with a sandwich in his mouth. # Giggles sniffs a rose. # Ragdoll is sleeping on a large pile of stolen loot whilst cuddling a teddy bear. Later Season 106-107 Each character can be seen in a vending machine, appearing on a package of various snacks. Season 108-110 A character will appear on a CD Cover, saying (Insert character's name) (Insert episode title) the character itself can mostly pose, and has a quote describing them. while the back contains the listing of the featuring characters. Paws reads a book about genericaling myths. - "Once a lynx, now a genericaling." Diamond plays on a swingset. - "Princess-dressed caracal." Penry tries standing up. - "Small lynx." Mills prepares his action figure playing. - "Superhero-fan caracal." Flaps puts a war flag in a shelf. - "Soldier duck." Bun cooks pancakes. - "Chef bunyip." Josh spray-paints Petunia. - "Artist chipmunk." Zee brings his work to the newspaper office. - "Angry wolf." Amp films a hidden fossil. - "Cameraman lynx." Snorkels dives in a lake. - "Swimmer puffin." Cheerup runs to a forest fire for help. - "Helper spider." Niya plays with a yarn ball. - "Real-acting cat." Images Season 101 catsheaven.png|All Cats Go to Heaven sumoenchantedevening.png|Sumo Enchanted Evening Toxicwaste.png|Don't Toxic Waste Your Life Number one fanatics.png|Number One Fanatics Quackunderpressure.png|Quack Under Pressure Rapperbear.png|Rapping Ready Diamond.png|Raw Diamonds ChokingTruth.png|Choking Facts GreedyDoesIt.png|Greedy Does It Pandaforaday1.png|A Panda For A Day Yumbusiness.png|Yum of Your Business Lochnessmole.png|The Mole of Loch Ness Season 102 Glazedandconfused2.png|Glazed and Confused Shrunkenpaws.png|The Incredible Shrinking Paws 20170912 155851.jpg|Emojie The Killer FlameOnYou.png|Flame On You howlorbleat.png|To Howl Or To Bleat ShaveDay.png|Shave the Day Purplecuddles.png|Purple Painted-On WhosToFlame.png|Who's To Fame? substitutecreature.png|Substitute Creature Zgb.png|Treasure Blunt Unporcine.png|Un-Porcine Consequences Revengeleopard.png|Revenge For The Girlish Leopard CATastrophic.png|It'll Be Cat-astrophic To Pockets or Not Pockets.png|Tan-Uh-Key Sandachance.png|Can't Sand A Chance Season 103 fireandice.png|Fire and Ice Memslostbase.png|Memes That Lost Their Gamer Base Bucknakedep.png|Buck Naked Nomorebunnybusiness.png|No More Bunny Business Chinaspolarspace.png|China's Polar From Space Paperbagged!.png|PaperBagged hoppyholidays.png|Hop-py Holidays File:HTFFBBTHEATER.png|Ballerina Bonanza chillypaws.png|Chilly Paws stinkstuck.png|Stink, Stank, Stuck InfluENDza.png|Influ-END-za Fruitlooped.png|Fruit Looped Voteandrise.png|Whatever Votes Your Boat Fullflippers.png|Full of Flippers Highpitched1.png|High Pitched Season 104 Hornlesstuskfullswitch.jpg|Hornless and Tuskfull Switches twicenice2.png|Twice the Nice HTFFICISDUMPSTER.png|Ice Cream, Ice Scheme Laserofthemonth.jpg|Laser of the Month camelride.png|A Camel Ride HTFFYGBKMFLAKYSIGN.png|You Gotta be Kitting Me! downthestrain2.png|Down the Strain Dontbooknow1.png|Don't Book Now Hungrygames2.png|The Hungry Games Maya pologies1.png|Maya-pologies greenchristmas.png|A Green Christmas domefortheholidays.png|Dome For the Holidays Genieweeny.png|Genie Weeny Little Problem HTFFMMCHRISTMASTREE.png|Minimum Mime Beakitup1.png|Beak It Up Candywillow.png|Lit A Fusion Domaingame1.png|Domain Game System Season 105 crispmoose.png|Merry Crisp-moose Jewelpet.png|Jewelpet Tikidisagreeded.png|Tiki to Disagree endurianthepain1.png|En-durian the Pain Frillyvspranky.png|Beyond Frilled merrymutants.png|Merry Mutants nightfallbeforexmas.png|The Nightfall Before Christmas murfyslaw.png|Murfy's Law Redragbull1.png|Shave a Red Reg to a Bull Snowayout1.png|Snow Way Out HTFFSTBNUTTYAXE.png|Snow That's Bad Elfgratification2.png|Elf Gratification Asstraightpie.png|As Straight as a Pie Young Gothy.png|Gothy's Backstory Wintersolstice1.png|Picture Solstice Cannotwheeldown.png|Can't Wheel Down Season 106 Snapdown.png|Snap Upside Down Aceland.png|Ace to Land doegoesexploring.png|Doe Goes Exploring ratchetandcrank.png|Ratchet and Crank platycebo.png|The Platybo Effect Cryingforpie.png|Dying for Pie Face stringsattached3.png|With Strings Attached HTFFCAGROBETTEHELICOPTER.png|Crack-A-Gear badhatters.png|Bad Hatters Smileinmyshoes.png|Walk a Smile in their Shoes thesecretsorce2.png|The Secret Sorce poorzet.png|Switching Sizes Doggiekibble2.png|Doggie Kibble Abuginthesystem.screenshot-0.png|A bug in the system IMG 7760.png|Paw-O-Puss Season 107 Upgreatheight.png|Up Great Height Breaktheroad.png|Break the Road needsomebody.png|Need Some Body Hopsweethome.png|Hop Sweet Home Wateritsworth.png|For Water It's Worth waspsnest.png|Wasp It Something I Said? Tigren Attacks.png|Tigren Attacks! pukesofhazard.png|Pukes of Hazard Colorblinded.png|Colorblinded Ringoffcook1.png|Ringing Off the Cook Notafanofsports.png|Not a Fan of Sports Logerdodger.png|Roger Lodger diamondintherough.png|Diamond in the Rough attackofkillerbike.png|Attack of The Killer Bicycle Season 108 pastalavista.png|Pasta La Vista, Baby! Origins of electricity better image.png|origins of electricity Bittergetmoving.png|Bitter Get Moving aquamaroons.png|Aquamaroons helpinghands.png|Helping Hands Loggedin.png|Logged In Meltwitthis.png|We've Melt With This Zaptoit2.png|Zap To It Sidekickeffect.png|Sidekick Effect jakesnake2.png|Jake's Snake Undertheboat1.png|Nothing New Under the Boat makesscents.png|Makes Scents to Me Sharkgoquick1.png|Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick Woodifcould1.png|Wood If I Could IMG 8448.png|Mind in Genercia Season 109 Daredevilorgod.png|The Daredevil or God Chooses Goldenopportunity.png|Golden Opportunity Checkinginn.png|Checking Inn ununirabbit.png|Un-Uni-Rabbit IMG 8470.png|Now, That's a Stretch fuckingfires.png|You Fricking Fire Changingpaws.png|I Hope Your Somewhere Changing Capturealloff1.png|Capture It All Off Itsybitsyturtles.png|Itsy Bitsy Turtles raineyebow.png|Rainbow's Eye Imunderattract1.png|I'm Under Attract Episode thumb.png|Points To The Worse beadoll.png|Be a Doll doctorsstrange.png|Doctors Strange quailofwater.png|Fetch a Quail of Water Trampedcard1.png|Tramped Cards Hungryimagination.png|Hungry Imagination pinkieandthebrain2.png|Pinkie and the Brain Antsypickle.png|Antsy Pickle Category:Fan Episodes Category:Content